Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Fortanono
Day 1 So, the hints I gave you earlier about characters for SSBCritical, my fanmade smash game? Some of them are not going to stay as they are. Trust me, they were official at the start, but I didn't like the ideas I had. Thing is, I want to find original characters, and I couldn't find any good ones at the time, so here are a few! Starting off, I'd like to represent my favorite series, Pokemon! Today, I have two newcomers to show off: Psyduck and Trevenant. Generation 1 is a major generation due to being the one that started it all, and so many people pick Pokemon from that gen. We've already had the starters, Pikachu, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff, but there are still some big ones missing. What about Meowth? Snorlax? I mean, especially Meowth, he's honestly the most deserving character that'll likely never get a spot from Sakurai. But freaking Psyduck? ''That's blasphemy! I chose Psyduck for a gimmick I had for him, and other psychic types I've seen in generation 1 just aren't as popular. And the gimmick? '''The ability to switch bodies with the opponent.' Yes, Psyduck can switch bodies with opponents for a limited time, much like Manaphy did to players when taken out of a Pokeball. Psyduck itself is very weak, only having a few good moves of both Water and Psychic type in its special arsenal. But Psyduck can put this burden on players close by by using the Neutral B, Heart Swap, which only the original controller of said Psyduck can use. Other than that, his Side B (Psybeam) can rack up damage pretty easily and his Down B (Scald) can KO at pretty good percentages, so that's pretty cool, but not when your opponent is using it on you! Psyduck's Final Smash, Hydro Pump, is a beam attack much like the Mario Finale. Anyway, let's move onto Trevenant. So, everyone wants a Grass starter since we already have Greninja and Charizard. But Trevenant is far from a starter. It does have some cool mechanics, though! Trevenant plays dirty, basically using tactics to weaken its opponent. His Neutral Special, Will-O-Wisp, is an okay move, until his Down B (Forest's Curse) is used, then it becomes a powerful killing move. His Side Special, Giga Drain, can damage opponents and heal Trevenant. Many other moves do the same thing, but each move aside from Mega Drain that heals has a cooldown before it can heal Trevenant again. Trevenant's Final Smash, Telekinesis, grabs the opponent, slowly lifting it up off the stage until it is Star KO'd. There is no escape from this move. And the veterans? *'Mario Series: '''Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Rosalina, Bower Jr. *'Mario Spinoffs: 'Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario *'Zelda Series: 'Link, Zelda/Sheik, Ganondorf *'Metroid Series: 'Samus/ZSS *'Kirby Series: 'Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede *'Star Fox Series: 'Fox, Falco *'Kid Icarus Series: 'Pit, Palutena *'Pokemon Series: 'Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo *'Fire Emblem Series: 'Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Corrin *'Earthbound Series: 'Ness, Lucas *'Retro Series: 'Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Duck Hunt *'Misc Series: 'Captain Falcon, Villager, Olimar, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Shulk, Mii *'Third Party: '''Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages